parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
20th U.G.C.P.'s TV Spoof of "Barney & Friends". Cast Dinosaurs *Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney * Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop *Arthur Read (Arthur) as BJ *Casper (Casper) as Riff Children *Cindy Brady as Tina *Marcia Brady as Luci *Greg Brady as Michael *Bobby Brady as Derek *Stephanie Tanner as Kathy *D.J. Tanner {Candance Cameron} as Min *Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha *Caillou as Shawn *Michelle Tanner as Julie *James Wilson as David *Harry Potter as Carlos *Michael (Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series) *Dewey Wilkerson (Malcolm In The Middle) as Juan *Kevin McCallister {Macaulay Culkin} as Kenneth *Kami as Maria *Marissa as Ashley *Bina as Alissa *Sally (Wee Sing) as Hannah *Charlie Brown as Jeff *Lizzie McGuire as Kim *Tina (Still Standing) as Linda *Tai as Robert *Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) as Keesha *Forrest Landis as Stephen *Lisa (Wee Sing) as Kristen *Emily Yeung as Emily *Annie (Annie {1982}) as Jill *Lil' Bow Wow as Chip *Harry Takayama' '(Full House) as Danny *Alex D. Linz as Curtis *Jonathan Lipnicki (Like Mike, Staurt Little and lots more!) as Mario *Rachel (Barney & Friends) as Gianna *Hailey Noelle Johnson as Angela *Becky O'Shea as Beth *Kady (My Wife & Kids) as Whitney *Kristy (The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah *Katie (Kids For Character) as Kami *Diego (Go Diego Go) as Nick *Leon (The Puzzle Place) as Scott *Chuckie Finster as Jamal *Emily Everhard as Stacy *Emily as Colleen *Mia Talerico''' '''as Laura *Franklin (My Wife & Kids) as Jackson *Roddy (Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Little Bill as Miguel *Maddie Fretz as Rachel *Vada (Anna Chlumsky) as Anna *Daniel Cook as Kevin *Aspen Clark as Emma *Greg as Ben *Carrie Barker as Tracy *Mickey Mouse as Nathan *Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) as Lucas and lots more casts! Alvin Says Alvin Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Alvin says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Alvin usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Seasons 1 and 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Alvin Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Alvin emerges onscreen and says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Episodes *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Feathersword *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Alvin's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Alvin! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help the Fairy Godmother *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party Please *A World of Music *Doctor Alvin is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand *May I Help You *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery *Caillou and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Alvin & Friends: Room for Everyone! *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *Alvin & Friends: On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Arthur! *Up We Go! *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Mr. Delivery Man *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Alvin's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special more coming soon... Seasons A&F Season 1.png|A&F Season 1|link=A&F Season 1 A&F Season 2.png|A&F Season 2|link=A&F Season 2 new A&F Season 3.png|A&F Season 3|link=A&F Season 3 Seasons 4, 5 & 6.png|A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6|link=A&F Seasons 4, 5 & 6 New A&F_Seasons_7,_8_&_9.png|A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9|link=A&F Seasons 7, 8 & 9 Gallery 90s_alvin_by_boredstupid100-d868wdg.jpg|Alvin Seville as Barney 2e1191eb4c80ea2cb25a31ad6ec5a1be--chipmunks-lima.jpg|Simon Seville as Himself theodore_evolution_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tueha.jpg|Theodore Seville as Himself 0dffc6754dd89329075dc3172c8f3cf4.jpg|Brittany Miller as Herself 1ea9d81c4abbf1960bc001fcb09992b4--chipmunks-halloween-ideas.jpg|Jeanette Miller as Herself eleanor_miller_by_lova_notta_hatta.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Herself angelica_pickles_90s_cartoons_art_jam_by_jorgeskunk-d9x5ljn.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ 314053_full.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Riff 2186826-cindy_brady_7.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina article-1077613-021BD500000005DC-287_468x500.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci MV5BMTgzMDE3NzQ4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjU1MTAwNA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael bobby-drums-2.gif|Bobby Brady as Derek Vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy DJ Season 1.png|D.J. Tanner {Candance Cameron} as Min aaawt67.jpg|Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha Caillou-xl-pictures-34.jpg|Caillou as Shawn Medium patty 001.jpg|Peppermint Patty as Patty 286076-michelle-tanner-mk-fullscreen-1.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Julie James03bg.jpg|James Wilson as David Harry-Potter-Prequel.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Dewey as Todd.jpg|Dewey Wilkerson as Juan Michael.jpg|Michael as Jason Home-Alone-image-home-alone-36360083-1280-688.jpg|Kevin McCallister {Macaulay Culkin} as Kenneth barneyo49.jpg|Kami as Maria mcymo024.jpg|Marissa & Bina as Ashley & Alissa sad-sally1.jpg|Sally as Hannah charli-brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Jeff Lizzie-McGuire-Hair_Some-Curls-1.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Soleil_Borda.jpg|Tina as Linda tai.jpg|Tai as Robert rainbow-rainbow-mother-goose-clu-960x540.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha forrest-landis-summertime.jpg|Forrest Landis as Stephen Lisa.jpg|Lisa as Kristen emily-yeung-s01e11_xlg_1280x720.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily A.jpg|Annie as Jill LikeMike-1024x576.jpg|Lil' Bow Wow as Chip harry.jpg|Harry as Danny MK.png|Alex D. Linz as Curtis jli-likemike_55.jpg|Jonathan Lipnicki as Mario Rachell.jpg|Rachel as Gianna 003DDC_Halley_Johnson_005.jpg|Hailey Noelle Johnson as Angela enhanced-26277-1412646929-1.jpg|Becky O'Shea as Beth Tony Toponi in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tony Toponi as Tony 6734308_std.jpg|Kady as Whitney 4y4rvvp.png|Kristy as Sarah Katie (from KFC).jpg|Katie as Kami roommates-diego-giant-sticker-2.jpg|Diego as Nick hqdefault hjklljknm.jpg|Leon as Scott Chuckie_Finster_(All_Grown_Up).png|Chuckie Finster as Jamal The Lorax in the Lorax.jpg|The Lorax as Darnell 090214195342_2702.jpg|Mia Talerico as Laura Emily (from Annie - It's the Hard Knock Life (PBS)).jpg|Emily as Colleen Fr..jpg|Franklin as Jackson Emily Everhard's images.jpg|Emily Everhard as Stacy 37974-27262.gif|Roddy as David Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Miguel Hqdefault (15)-0.jpg|Maddie Fretz as Rachel Vada.jpg|Vada (Anna Chlumsky) as Anna christian_buenaventura.jpg|Christian Buenaventura as Ryan Tina456.jpg|Olivia as Tina Special.jpg|Keesha as Tracy Kathy748.jpg|Kathy as Amy Im_molly.png|Sophie as Molly Bro.gif|Brother Bear as Ethan 070301023125_yavdebw71r.jpg|Molly as Allison Whitney.jpg|Whitney as Emma Asfsaf.png|Tosha as Lindsey MV5BMTQ2ODUzNTU1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTA3NjEyMjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Wimzie as Claire Ke﻿lly.jpg|Kelly as Sadie﻿ wee-sing-o.gif|Laurie as Bethany Mokey.jpg|Mokey as Lacey lucasasBabykermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Lucas Emily2.png|Emily Elizabeth Howard as Melissa Jerry_Mathers_Leave_It_to_Beaver_1958.JPG|Beaver as Peter E.b. made it 1.png|Hop as Scott Char 67072.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Josh 063.png|Aspen as Emma Iris in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Iris as Bridget Danny_Cat.png|Danny Cat as Danny Tanyafull.png|Tanya Mousekewitz as Haley baby.jpg|Whit as Riley Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer as Samantha jurnee-smollett-then.jpg|Denise as Melanie 06491f40a4a3637ab0ad56696e88401d.jpg|Rudy as Abigail Gary-Coleman-as-Arnold-diffrent-strokes-18022852-640-480.jpg|Gary Coleman {Arnold Jackson} as Jason Sara.jpg|Sara as Jessica CarlyNaples.png|Carly Naples as Madison 1238971019_KSong3_051.jpg|Chris Finch as Matthew Zoe in Sesame Street.jpg|Zoe as Patty Francine_Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Kelly Che E.jpg|Greg as Ben Crushspot-378x353.png|Sadie as Chaddie Brian Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin as Bingo Manny as Dil Pickles.jpg|Manny as Jordan Kaufman Mallow (Sun and Moon).png|Mallow as Eva Boots-the-monkey-dora-psd-452346.png|Boots as Victor Dragon Tales Emmy.png|Emmy as Megan Penny in Super Secret Secret Squirrel.jpg|Penny as Olivia 250px-190Aipom.png|Aipom as Lily Amy Lawrence.jpg|Amy Lawrence as Amy Laura-the-carrot-jonah-a-veggietales-movie-9.21.jpg|Laura as Mei 61b9ef2a5e51957bc461d2a4f83b442f.png|Mickey Mouse as Nathan Rip my childhood friend by nikkdisneylover8390-da89sxf.jpg|Heidi as Nikki Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Claire Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover as Tyler Eliza.png|Eliza as Sofia 1180778978 f.jpg|Nellie as Tori PupCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Myra Lola.png|Lola as Kelly Mikey Walsh.jpg|Mikey as Marcos Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents.jpg|Timmy Turner as Dylan Tails (Sonic X).png|Tails as Noah wiggle_narrowweb__300x307,0.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Rainbow Beard the Pirate homer-zuckerman-charlottes-web-8.53.jpg|Farmer Zuckerman as Farmer Henderson Fairy_Godmother_(Shrek).gif|The Fairy Godmother as Mother Goose The_Alvin_doll_as_it_would_play_the_part_of_the_Barney_doll..jpg|The Alvin doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Trivia *Kevin McCallister (the main protagonist from the movie Home Alone 1 and 2) and Henry Evans (the main antagonist from the 1993 horror movie The Good Son) are both portrayed by late 80's and early 90's child actor, Macaulay Culkin Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:2018 Category:Barney Home Videos